moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
W podziemiach Metropolii cz. 5
Pancerne drzwi otworzyły się niemal wypadając z zawiasów pod wpływem siły, z jaką w nie uderzono, jednocześnie zabijając członka PoKo, który miał ich pilnować. Przezeń przeszedł do korytarza, po obu stronach którego znajdowały się cele pełne nieludzi wszedł naczelny technik, pozbawiony typowych dla siebie wspomagaczy bionicznych. Miał na sobie tylko swój zwyczajny strój, czyli glany, spodnie moro i czarną koszulkę, a w prawej dłoni dzierżył czarnego Gloka. Jego twarz wyrażała tylko jedno uczucie: pierwotny i niemożliwy do ugaszenia gniew, furię godną ucieleśnienia boga wojny. Za nim stał, lekko skulony naczelnik obozu, blady ze strachu i z podbitym okiem. Na ten widok, nadzorca, który właśnie znęcał się nad Elfką zamarł w bezruchu, a wraz z nim dwaj PoKowcy. - Kto nie chce zginąć, WYJŚĆ! – ryknął Kharlez głosem zupełnie niepodobnym do swojego, na co wszyscy pozostali, w biegu opuścili pomieszczenie. Elfka spojrzała w jego stronę jednocześnie z nadzieją i strachem, a on zauważył, że była w ciąży. Wystrzelił zatem najpierw w brzuch, dwa razy, a dopiero potem w głowę. Następnie zaśmiał się upiornie i w rytmicznie zaśpiewał: - JEŚLI CHCESZ TO SOBIE PŁACZ! – doskoczył do celi pełnej goblinów i gnomów, które momentalnie oderwały się od krat i wpadły w przeciwległą ścianę. – JEŚLI MOŻESZ, UCIEKAJ! – wystrzelił resztę magazynka w nieludzi, jednym strzałem raniąc kilku. – LUB PO PROSTU JUŻ ZDYCHAJ! – otworzył drzwi do celi i gołymi rękami zaczął uderzać w małe ciała, rozgniatać głowy swymi podkutymi butami i w miarę swoich możliwości łamać kończyny i kręgosłupy. Gdy ofiary się skończyły, wyciągnął z kieszeni brzytwę i zaczął ciąć martwe ciała robiąc szerokie zamachy. Skóra i mięśnie łatwo poddawały się ostrzu pozwalając wydostać się wnętrznościom. Nagle zauważył, że jeden gnom tylko udawał, że nie żyje, więc chwycił go za szyję i zacząć masakrować zarówno jego twarz, co i własną dłoń. Następnie zwyczajnie rzucił jeszcze drgające ciało na podłogę i zaczął kopać go w głowę, aż ta nie pękła i rozpadła się na dziesiątki kawałków. Nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak w kontynuowaniu dzieła, dopóki ferro beton nie zaczął się kruszyć. Następnie wypadł z celi, cały we krwi i kawałkach wnętrzności, przypominający bardziej bestię z serca piekieł, niźli człowieka. Łapiąc się ściany z impetem uderzył w kraty celi obok, łamiąc sobie obojczyk i nadciągając nadgarstek, ale adrenalina i dopamina skutecznie stłumiły ból. Odbił się zatem i kopnął w druty, na co znajdujące się w celi elfy zrobiły to co ich sąsiedzi zza ściany. Kharlez jednak zamiast otworzyć drzwi zaśmiał się szaleńczo i zaczął ciąć się po klatce piersiowej, a potem spojrzał szeroko rozwartymi oczami na przerażone twarze i znów rzucił się na kraty, tym razem łapiąc się za nie. - NO CHODŹCIE! SKURWYSYNY, POŚMIEJMY SIĘ ZE MNIE RAZEM! – wrzasnął wyciągając ręce i łapiąc tą pocietą za włosy jakiegoś mężczyzny, natomiast drugą ciął po twarzach i szyjach pozostałych w jego zasięgu. – WIDZICIE JAKIE TO JEST KURWA ZABAWNE! ŚMIEJCIE SIĘ KURWA! ŚMIEJCIE Z NIEUDACZNIKA DO CHUJA PANA! – przyciągnął mężczyznę, mimo jego protestów i zaklinował jego głowę między drutami, tym samym pozbawiając go uszu. – CZEMU SIĘ NIE ŚMIEJESZ ZAJEBANY PSIE!? – spytał wkładając mu do ust brzytwę i rozcinając mu policzek, od kącika ust, do zawiasu szczęki, a następnie powtórzył operację na drugiej stronie twarzy. Po chwili uderzył do „z bani” łamiąc nos nieczłowiekowi, a potem poprawiając prawym sierpowym, który wepchnął Elfa do celi. Kharlez krzyknął w furii, po czym otworzył celę z Nekomatami. - PRZYBYŁEM ZABIJAĆ! – po tych słowach rzucił się na najbliższą samicę i po jej przewróceniu chwycił oburącz za jej uszy i zaczął uderzać nią w podłogę, bez zmęczenie i bez litości. Nie zwracał uwagi, że pozostali więźniowie otwierają cele, lub okładają go po plecach. Po chwili dopiero wstał i odrzucił brzytwę, jednocześnie robiąc przewrót w bok przed szarżującym Orkiem. Następnie chwycił leżącą przy małym pniaku siekierę i z niezwykłą szybkością i zwinnością, którą zapewniała mu mieszanka „Wody Życia”, narkotyków bojowych i hormonów uderzył w głowę zaskoczonego nieczłowieka w tył głowy pozbawiając go życia. – NA CZĘŚCI ROZRDZIERAĆ! – krzyknął rąbiąc w biegu nieludzi biegnących w kierunku drzwi, które to za nim stały. On też biegł, ale prosto w falę istot. – KREW! KREW! KREEEEEW!! – krzyczał i śmiał się uwalniając wszystkie negatywne emocje jakie w nim były. Ciała padały na lewo i prawo, ciosy padały od niego i w niego. Miał to gdzieś, liczyła się teraz tylko rzeź! Co z tego, że był zwykłym nerdem? W takim stanie każdy zmieniłby się w bestię. „Emocje, emocje, kurwa! EMOCJE TO ZŁO!” – sam nie wiedział, czy to pomyślał, czy powiedział, ale GOP to nie obchodziło, bo jakiś Ogr złapał jego broń i spróbował unieść, ale nie spodziewał się, że człowiek po prostu wskoczy mu na szyję i szybkim ruchem skręci kark, aby potem jeszcze kilkukrotnie uderzyć w głowę siekierą. Horda zatrzymała się i zaczęła cofać widząc oblepionego krwią człowieka idącego w ich stronę i rozpostartymi rękoma. – I CO TERAZ!? NADAL JESTEM TYLKO ŻAŁOSYNYM ŚMIECIEM!? KURWA WASZA MAĆ! MNIE SIĘ KURWA TYLKO IGNORUJE! MNIE SIĘ KURWA TYLKO NIENAWIDZI! – po tych słowach kopnął krasnoludka, który próbował uciec pomiędzy jego nogami tak mocno, że ten poleciał w ścianę. – ZARAZ ZACZNIE SIĘ KOSZMAR! – rzucił się na nich, łapiąc najbliższego krasnoluda za brodę i masakrując jego czaszkę kolejnymi ciosami. – IDEAŁ ŻOŁNIERZA, KURWA ICH ZAJEBANA MAĆ! POZA CZYJĄKOLWIEK KONTROLĄ! Ryknął po tym i kontynuował rzeź kopiąc, bijąc i dziabiąc wszystko co mu się nawinęło, nawet nie czując kilku „majchrów” wbitych w plecy, nogi i ręce. Wszystko zaszło czerwoną mgłą i umysł wypełnił mroczny śmiech. Radość, gniew, rzeź, nienawiść… RAJ! Walczył jak prawdziwy wojownik. Bez zasad, bez honoru, bez lojalności, bez skrupułów, bez wyższych uczuć. Tylko instynkt dzikiego zwierzęcia, drapieżnika, który zawsze jest gdzieś w umyśle, który czeka ciągle gdzieś z tyłu głowy i gdy tylko coś go pobudzi, gdy gniew, stres, czy frustracja wezmą górę, to przejmuje kontrolę i urzeczywistnia najgłębsze i najdziksze pragnienia. Świadomość znika, zastąpiona tylko zbiorem zmysłów łączących się w instynkt. Mózg działa za wolno by to pojąć, więc jest pomijany i tylko odruchy kierują jego działaniem. Tylko kilka razy zdało mu się, że widzi mundury PoKo i jakichś ludzi, ale nie był tego pewien w tej anarchicznej orgii przemocy. Uspokoiły go dopiero liczne trafienia z taserów i strzałek z środkami usypiającymi. Nastała ciemność. *** Obudził się w sekcji medycznej Pałacu, przykuty kajdankami do łóżka i z całym ciałem pulsującym bólem. Powoli otworzył oczy i zobaczył uśmiechającego się Piteła. - Co… Co się stało? – spytał słabym głosem po polsku. - własnoręcznie wytłukłeś cały Obóz Pracy, ciężko raniłeś naczelnika oraz nadzorców, z czego jeden z nich jest w stanie ciężki. – odpowiedział spokojnym głosem. – To ja się pytam co się stało. Kharlez miał już odpowiedzieć, ale odruchowo spojrzał w drugą stronę i zobaczył przez szparę pomiędzy zasłonami Szaloną Kapelusznik rozmawiającą z Marcusem oraz Arise. Do tego drugiego przytulając się i patrząc nań zalotnie. Poczuł, ze znowu napełnia go furia, a jakiś głos z tyłu głowy szepce: „Zabij… Zabij wszystkich!”. - Powiem ci później, a teraz, jeśli nie chcesz, abym powtórzył to tutaj, to daj mi jakiś mocny usypiacz, czy jak to się nazywa. – warknął do przyjaciela. - Jesteś przecież przykuty. – odpowiedział, na co Kharlez spojrzał na niego z zaciśniętymi wargami i z lekkim wytrzeszczem, jaki sygnalizuje tylko chęć całki tej destrukcji wszystkiego co materialne. – Dobraaaa… - odpowiedział szukając czegoś i gdy tylko to znalazł napełnił strzykawkę i wprowadził substancję do organizmu przyjaciela, którego ogarnęła błogość. Ostatnim, co usłyszał były czyjeś kroki i śmiech Szalonej. Potem odpłynął. Kategoria:+18 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Strony bez cenzury Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures